Tout recommencer
by Emma Arthur
Summary: Lorsque Bella tombe malade, les Cullen sont prêts à tout pour la sauver. Y compris à la laisser partir.
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire courte (4 chapitres et un épilogue) que j'ai écrite il y a bien longtemps et que j'avais un peu oubliée. À l'époque, elle devait être plus longue, mais je n'ai plus l'envie de la modifier maintenant, donc je la publie telle quelle.

* * *

Lorsque, à huit heures, Bella se réveilla en hurlant pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, elle s'étonna vaguement du peu de bruit dans la maison. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son cauchemar, seulement de cette impression d'étouffement qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à s'endormir, après s'être vidée de toutes les larmes de son corps. Depuis cinq jours qu'Edward était parti, les journées comme les nuits étaient les mêmes, encore et toujours. Elle restait simplement dans son lit, allongée sur le dos ou en position fœtale, laissant l'eau chaude et salée s'écouler de son corps dès le soleil couché, au moment où Charlie cessait de venir la voir et d'essayer de la secouer. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour elle, en vérité, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre que cela lui fasse quelque chose. Plus rien ne lui importait, elle se renfermait dans le passé, ressassant à s'en tordre de douleur ces trop courts mois qu'elle avait pu passer avec son amour. Son amour pour lequel ses sentiments s'étaient peu à peu transformés en haine. Une haine qui seule lui donnait encore la force de rester dans ce monde. Une haine qui, elle en était certaine, fondrait immédiatement dès qu'elle le reverrait à la rentrée. Si elle avait le courage de retourner au lycée.

Donc, ce matin là, le calme étrange qui régnait sur la maison la fit se lever lentement et se traîner dans la cuisine avec un soupir profond. Elle savait qu'elle devait cesser de se morfondre sur son lit, que cela ne servait à rien, que la douleur ne s'apaiserait pas comme cela. Si elle le pouvait encore... Et c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Ne plus souffrir, vivre avec sa haine mais pas cet engourdissement des sens qui peu à peu la gagnait. Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier, mais seulement nourrir son désir de vengeance. De le tuer comme il l'avait tuée.

Elle trouva sur la table un post-it de Charlie qui disait qu'il avait eu une urgence et qu'il avait du se rendre au commissariat. C'était mieux ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à affronter son regard peiné et son inquiétude. En vérité, comme elle avait déjà réussi à sortir un peu de son lit la veille, il avait du penser que cette amélioration de son état permettait qu'il reprenne un peu le travail, et il avait raison.

Elle décida même de s'habiller, et entreprit de trouver des vêtements suffisamment décontractés. Optant pour un survêtement gris et bleu, elle l'enfila rapidement après un brin de toilette et redescendit, se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Sa peau était blafarde, bien plus encore que d'habitude, et ses cernes gigantesques lui donnaient l'air maladif d'un mort-vivant, ou d'un... vampire. Non, pas ça.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule : dix heures. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps. Et elle se sentait d'un coup extrêmement fatiguée. Normal, en y pensant, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas avalé une miette depuis cinq jours. Charlie avait d'ailleurs sérieusement pensé à l'hospitaliser, et le médecin qu'il avait appelé − par chance il n'était pas tombé sur Carlisle − n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Bella avait échappé de justesse à se retrouver enfermée dans une de ces chambres blanches qu'elle abhorrait, dans laquelle la couleur de sa peau n'aurait d'ailleurs pas détonné.

Alors qu'elle tentait de prendre une position plus confortable, elle ressentit d'un coup dans sa poitrine une douleur atroce, comme si elle était comprimée dans un étau, l'empêchant de respirer et la pliant en deux. Elle toussa à s'en fendre l'âme, sans aucun succès puisqu'elle ne parvint pas à soulager son coeur et ses poumons de ce qui les enserrait. Elle se traîna avec difficulté jusqu'au téléphone et l'attrapa.

Un gros volume posé sur les genoux, Carlisle lisait la fine écriture qui en recouvrait les pages à toute vitesse, pour un humain du moins. Mais aucun représentant de cette espèce n'était dans cette pièce pour le prouver. En fait, il était seul puisqu'Esmée était dan leur chambre depuis un moment déjà et que tous les enfants Cullen étaient à la chasse depuis bientôt cinq jours. Il soupira un instant en pensant à un de ses patients qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir encore sauver au stade de cancer ou il en était, puis s'interdit de songer à cela en se rappelant qu'il ne retournerait à son travail que trois jours plus tard.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il patienta suffisamment de temps pour avoir l'air naturel en ne décrochant pas trop vite, puis attrapa l'appareil.

− Maison Cullen.

− Euh... hésita son interlocuteur, c'est Bella. Il faut que vous veniez, vite !

− Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?

Il y eu un gros bruit, comme un objet qui serait tombé, puis plus rien. Le téléphone avait coupé, visiblement.

Alarmé, Carlisle fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien arriver à Bella pour qu'elle appelle alors qu'Edward était parti, et qu'elle lui demande de venir ?

− Qui était-ce ? demanda Esmée de l'étage.

Carlisle sentit confusément qu'il valait mieux de ne pas l'inquiéter et, malgré un léger pincement au coeur à l'idée de lui mentir, répondit :

− Rien, ma chérie. Mais il faut que je m'absente... Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serai de retour.

Esmée choisit de lui laisser son intimité, et ne posa pas plus de question, se contentant de descendre lui poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Après avoir sorti sa voiture, Carlisle fonça vers la maison des Swan, de plus en plus tendu. Il remarqua tout de même l'absence de la voiture de police devant l'entrée, ce qui devait signifier que Bella était seule. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et, après avoir sonné plusieurs fois, il décida de rentrer jusqu'au salon, où il la découvrit.

La jeune fille était dans un état épouvantable. Affalée sur le tapis devant le téléphone, visiblement évanouie, elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et une peau au moins aussi claire que celle des vampires. Elle semblait avoir maigri et son visage était ravagé, comme si elle avait pleuré de longues heures. Elle respirait avec beaucoup de difficultés et son pouls était plus que faible.

Carlisle, affolé, la prit avec beaucoup de douceur dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la Mercedes, où il l'installa sur la banquette arrière. Il démarra en trombe et conduisit à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'hôpital et alla chercher un brancard immédiatement.

− Appelez le commissariat, dit-il au passage à la jeune fille qui faisait l'accueil. Demandez le chef Swan et dites-lui que sa fille est à l'hôpital et que le docteur Cullen s'occupe d'elle.

Bella vit d'abord deux yeux dorés tournés vers elle. Pendant un instant, elle crut... rien du tout, puisqu'elle distingua immédiatement les cheveux blonds platine et la peau aussi blanche que la blouse en dessous. Lorsqu'elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé, elle comprit et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre immaculée dans laquelle elle était lui fit immédiatement comprendre où elle était, ce qui se confirma par le coup d'oeil qu'elle jeta à la perfusion sur son bras et les appareils à sa gauche. De l'autre côté, Carlisle Cullen était assis dans un fauteuil.

− Bella. Tu m'as fait peur. Comment te sens-tu ?

− Je...

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle se sentait aussi bien que les jours précédent, c'est-à-dire très mal, mais curieusement il ne semblait dans toute cette douleur purement mentale ne plus y avoir trace de ce qui s'était passé... Quand, d'ailleurs ?

− Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

− Bientôt deux heures. Charlie n'est pas encore arrivé, il était injoignable et nous n'avons pas pu le prévenir.

− Que s'est-il passé ?

− Je pense que c'est à toi de me le dire... Quand j'ai reçu ton appel, j'ai accouru chez toi et je t'ai trouvée inconsciente sur le tapis du salon. Je t'ai amené ici et je me suis occupé de toi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire sans savoir ce qui est arrivé.

− Eh bien... Bon, je commence par le début. Quand... Edward est parti...

− Edward ?

Bella baissa la tête et les larmes envahirent de nouveau ses yeux.

− Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Il m'a quittée...

− Oh... Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Continue, l'invita Carlisle en se promettant d'approfondir le sujet quand elle irait mieux.

− Je n'avais plus envie de rien, en fait je ne voulais même plus vivre, au début. Mais j'ai fini par décider de me battre, que je ne gâcherai pas ma vie à cause de lui. Mais je n'avais pas je courage de reprendre comme avant, j'avais trop mal. En fait, j'ai passé cinq jours sans bouger, ou presque, avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir de mon lit, ni même à manger. Bref, ce matin, j'ai réussi à me lever, Charlie était parti, et je me suis habillée. Puis je me suis mise sur le canapé et j'ai soudain eu un mal fou à respirer, comme si un étau enserrait ma poitrine. J'ai réussi à vous appeler et je me suis évanouie.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était peu à peu redressée, et elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers avec un soupir. Carlisle fronça les sourcils, jamais il n'avait entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça.

− Hum... Je vais commander quelques examens supplémentaires. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Charlie ne devrait pas tarder. Merci pour tes précisions.

− Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ?

− Franchement, je ne sais pas Bella. Je ne peut pas te laisser sortir tant que je n'ai pas établi ce qui s'est passé, au cas où il y aurait une nouvelle crise. Et, dans ton état, crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait raisonnable de rentrer chez toi, alors que tu viens de m'avouer que tu n'as pas mangé depuis cinq jours ?

− C'est vrai, se résigna-t-elle dans un nouveau soupir. Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, n'inquiétez pas trop Charlie, et ne dîtes rien à Edward.

− Euh... Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Bon, je repasserai tout à l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre, on avance doucement vers le cœur de l'histoire...

On m'a posé la question de ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et Edward. C'est vrai que ça mérite un éclaircissement... En fait, cette histoire devait compter beaucoup plus de chapitres au départ, mais je ne les ai jamais écrits. Parmi eux, celui de la séparation... Seulement, il y a deux ans, par manque de temps et sans doute d'envie, j'ai abandonné les fics sur Twilight... Et quand j'ai retrouvé ceci, il y a quelques jours seulement, je l'avais carrément oublié... J'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le courage de la reprendre... Par manque d'intérêt, parce que j'ai même oublié ce que je voulais vraiment en faire... Du coup, il y a sans doute quelques passages qui font défaut... Ceci dit, je crois que l'ensemble est cohérent...

Donc Bella et Edward... Edward a eu peur pour elle, il a choisi de la quitter... En lui disant quelque chose comme ce qu'il dit dans le canon... Sauf qu'il n'a rien dit à personne parce qu'il sait que les autres n'approuverons pas... Mais Bella croit qu'il ne l'aime plus tandis que lui ne sait pas ce qui se passe, ils ne se sont pas revus...

Autre précision : la maladie de Bella n'est pas quelque chose de réel, mais je pense que c'est en grande partie psychosomatique, son corps se dérègle parce que son esprit ne veut plus vivre... Seulement une fois que le processus est enclenché... Mais je me suis inspirée des crises d'angoisse pour les crises (et en partie des cas de stress post traumatique) et du syndrôme de tako-tsubo ou syndrôme des cœurs brisés.

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

− Bella ?

− Oui ?

Carlisle prit une grande inspiration. C'était une nouvelle difficile à annoncer, il ne savait vraiment par où commencer.

− On a enfin trouvé ce que tu as.

− Oh. Et ?

Elle était si naturelle. Carlisle eut un pincement au coeur en pensant par avance à ce qu'il allait devoir briser.

− C'est une maladie très rare. En fait, c'est ton corps qui a réagit à la douleur de ton esprit, il a comme senti que tu ne voulais pas vivre et il a décidé d'exaucer ton souhait, si on peut dire. C'est un cas très rare, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. On n'en a jamais vu ici, ça n'a même pas de nom puisque ça peut prendre des formes très différentes. Chez toi, c'est comme quelque chose qui se resserrerait au fur et à mesure sur tes poumons et ton coeur. Jusqu'à... les anéantir.

− Comment cela risque d'évoluer ?

Le moment était venu. Carlisle détestait annoncer des choses comme ça, déjà en général, mais à Bella...

− Je ne sais pas exactement. Je suppose que tes crises vont empirer et se rapprocher encore, mais jusqu'où... C'est mortel, Bella. Et il n'y a pas de traitement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma lentement, sans sortir un son. Ferment les yeux pendant un moment, elle serra les poings sur sa couverture. Elle sentait une crise venir, mais ce n'était pas le moment. La nouvelle ne l'avait pas vraiment surprise, elle s'y attendait depuis longtemps. Sans rouvrir les paupières, elle demanda :

− Combien de temps ?

Carlisle, qui avait été presque déconcerté par son manque de réaction, se demandait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait anticipé la question mais pris son temps pour répondre, sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

− Un mois et demi. Deux, tout au plus. Je suis désolé, Bella.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Son regard était devenu vide, comme si elle ne vivait déjà plus. Carlisle se sentit anéanti devant la tristesse immense qu'il ressentait en elle.

− C'est si peu, murmura-t-elle. Que dit Alice de cela ?

− Elle ne voit rien. Tout est flou, il reste tant de choses à décider... Mais elle est catégorique, il ne te reste pas beaucoup de choix. Si tu veux être transformée, je suis prêt, mais cela reste ta décision.

− Je crois que si je pouvais vivre en étant avec Edward ou même simplement dans votre famille, je n'hésiterais même pas. Mais ce n'est pas possible si il est là et m'ignore. Je ne veux plus souffrir autant. Sans lui, l'éternité ne m'intéresse pas.

− Je vois. Accepterais-tu qu'il sache maintenant ? Je crois qu'il a le droit de savoir, après tout c'est un peu lui qui a provoqué cela.

− Je crois que de toutes façons c'est inévitable maintenant. Qu'il sache, s'il le faut.

Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau remplis de larmes, comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait son ancien amour. Depuis qu'elle était à l'hôpital, sa haine avait disparu pour faire place à une douleur sans nom, comme le premier jour. Elle prit une grande inspiration, chose qui lui était de plus en plus difficile puisque l'étau qui l'enserrait semblait avoir élu domicile en permanence.

− Et pour Charlie ?

− Il n'est pas encore au courant. Veux-tu t'en occuper ou...

− Je crois que ce serait mieux si c'était vous, en fait. Je n'aurais pas ce courage.

− Très bien, je passerai le voir tout à l'heure. Je dois y aller, maintenant. Je suis de grade cette nuit, donc je reviendrai. Alice avait aussi prévu de te rendre visite.

− A plus tard, alors.

Carlisle se releva lentement. Il avait les épaules légèrement courbées, ce qui sans sa jeunesse et sa beauté éternelle l'aurait fait ressembler à un vieil homme. Le poids de ses responsabilités était de plus en plus lourd et il n'osait imaginer la réaction de Charlie puis d'Edward à la nouvelle qu'il avait à leur annoncer. Et la vue de cette adolescente devant lui, épuisée, si jeune et déjà si triste, l'accablait encore plus.

Cette adolescente qui avait malgré sa fragilité extrême un courage comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Hormis peut-être chez son fils. Ils allaient bien ensemble, en vérité. Ils auraient bien été ensemble, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement. Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille et, malgré son expression déterminée, vit bien les longues larmes qui coulaient en silence sur ses joues.

Charlie était désœuvré. Si il avait eu la tête à chercher, il aurait probablement trouvé quelque choses à faire mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour Bella dont l'état ne cessait d'empirer. Il avait même perdu l'envie de regarder les matches de baseball à la télévision, comme le lui avait proposé Billy la veille. Non, depuis des jours il ne faisait qu'errer dans la maison vide, quand il ne se trouvait pas au commissariat ou à l'hôpital.

Il se laissa tomber avec un soupir dans le canapé. Cette angoisse permanente l'épuisait, ne pas savoir le démolissait. Quel serait le destin de sa fille, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Il entendit une voiture se garer devant la maison et se releva à l'aide de la table basse. Lorsqu'il vit par la fenêtre Carlisle descendre avec lassitude de sa Mercedes, il se précipita vers la porte. Avec un peu de chance il saurait aujourd'hui.

A l'expression du médecin il vit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'invita à entrer d'un geste et l'homme le remercia d'un regard en allant se poser dans le fauteuil. Charlie se rassit sur le canapé. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé.

− Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable que je suis venu vous annoncer, Charlie, commença Carlisle sans préambule.

− Je vous écoute.

− Nous avons enfin trouvé ce que laissaient présager les symptômes de votre fille. C'est une maladie très rare, que son corps a contracté de lui-même.

Il lui expliqua la chose comme il put, le plus calmement possible, tandis qu'il voyait son vis-à-vis s'agiter et bouger nerveusement. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Le père de Bella était en colère.

− C'est... Je ne sais comment vous dire cela... C'est un mal incurable... Et rapide, malheureusement.

− Je... Combien de temps ?

− Deux mois, tout au plus.

Charlie s'étrangla.

− Deux mois ? C'est impossible ! Non, docteur, vous blaguez, dites-moi que vous plaisantez !

− Je suis vraiment navré, Charlie. Vraiment.

− Navré ? s'énerva-t-il. C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? C'est vous qui deviez la soigner ! C'est vous qui n'avez pas fait votre travail !

Carlisle ferma un instant les yeux. Toutes les familles de patients à qui il devait annoncer cela réagissaient de la même manière. C'était le choc. Mais bien qu'il sache cela, s'entendre critiquer son travail par quelqu'un comme Charlie, qu'il commençait à bien connaître, l'ébranlait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, les accusations qui allaient venir s'annonçaient bien pire, et il savait exactement ce à quoi elle allaient faire allusion. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une lassitude nouvelle pouvait y être lue, infiniment pire qu'une fatigue physique.

− J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Son destin était sellé au moment même où son esprit a renoncé.

− Et alors ? Qui est-ce qui lui a infligé ça ? Qui est-ce qui l'a détruite ? C'est Edward, c'est votre fils ! C'est à cause de lui qu'elle va...

− Charlie... Écoutez, je sais ce que c'est, je connais votre douleur. Mais vous mettre en colère n'apaisera pas votre pas votre peine. Gardez vos rancunes pour plus tard, et profitez du temps qu'il vous reste avec Bella. D'ailleurs, vous devriez aller la voir.

− C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Je me comporte comme un irresponsable. Je vais y aller.

− Oh, aussi, éviter de lui parler de tout cela si elle ne lance pas le sujet. Je crois que cela vaut mieux. Bon, à bientôt.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Carlisle sortit en coup de vent, sentant que son ami voulait être seul. Et parce qu'il ne se retourna pas, il ne vit pas la larme unique qui brillait sur sa joue.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer enfin, pas qu'un vampire puisse être fatigué mais il était las, las de tous ces pleurs et de tous ces mensonges. Et lorsqu'il poussa la porte et vit qu'Esmée l'attendait derrière, le regardant avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, il faillit tout abandonner et se laisser entraîner dans un moment enfin tranquille. La journée avait été plus que dure, et un humain à ce stade se serait jeté sur son lit pour ne plus ne sortir jusqu'au lendemain. Mais il avait encore un travail à accomplir. Peut-être le plus difficile.

− Edward, Alice, dans mon bureau, murmura-t-il.

Les deux vampires l'avaient entendu et se regardèrent, l'un avec étonnement et l'autre avec tristesse, puis obéirent. Carlisle s'assit dans son fauteuil dans un soupir.

− Alice, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je suppose.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et son frère la regarda en haussant les sourcils, ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'elle cachait avec soin ses pensées.

− Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son père.

− Bien trop de choses, je crois, répondit celui-ci. Il est temps que tu sache.

− Mais quoi ?

− Bella, intervint Alice.

− Oh. Je suppose que je vais enfin savoir pourquoi elle est absente depuis la rentrée sans que j'ai le droit de comprendre pourquoi.

− Edward, je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui l'as quittée. Et c'est elle qui ne désirait pas que tu le sache ! s'énerva sa soeur.

− Calme-toi. Bon, l'histoire est un peu longue, je propose que vous vous asseyiez. Alice, je crois que je n'aurai pas le courage...

− Oui, bien sûr. Je m'en occupe. Mais j'aimerais que tu reste pour...combler les trous.

− Évidemment.

− Edward, Bella est...malade.

− Malade ?

Elle lui raconta l'histoire depuis le début, avec tous les détails, s'appuyant sur Carlisle pour expliquer le mal qui la rongeait, sans aucune pitié pour son frère qui avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et marmonnait sans arrêt des paroles incompréhensibles.

− Arrête ! finit-il par hurler. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? Tu as dis qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sache !

− Le cas est un peu particulier désormais, Edward. Cette...chose ne peut s'arrêter. Elle est condamnée.

Il releva des yeux effrayés.

− Condamnée ? Mais... Non, elle ne peut pas mourir ! Pas elle, pas ma Bella !

− C'est bien tard pour dire cela. Je ne t'infligerai même pas de "c'est ta faute", je crois que tu en es capable tout seul. Pourtant, je ne te cache pas que je crois que tu le mérite. Seulement, elle ne veut pas que l'on dise cela. Elle ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui lui arrive.

− Pourtant elle aurait bien raison, murmura-t-il. Mais il reste une solution.

Carlisle décida d'intervenir.

− Je lui ai déjà proposé, évidemment. Mais il faut que cela reste son choix. Et elle a été catégorique.

− C'est-à-dire ?

− Sans toi, elle préfère mourir.

− N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais, de toutes façons ? dit Alice avec une pointe de méchanceté Qu'elle soit humaine jusqu'au bout ?

− Pas comme ça ! Pas...

− Je sais. Mais elle croit que tu ne l'aime plus.

− Comment...

− C'est ce que tu lui as dis, non ?

− C'est vrai... Je vais aller la voir.

− Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser ça. Elle ne veut pas te voir.

− Quoi ?

− Elle fond en larmes dès qu'on parle de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Non, mais à quoi tu pensais quand tu lui as dit ça ?

− Peut importe, je dois lui parler.

− Très bien, tu verras.

Edward partit en courant.

− Je cherche Isabella Swan. Service...

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas dans quel service elle pouvait être.

− Je crois que c'est mon père, le docteur Cullen, qui s'occupe d'elle.

− Ah, oui. Quatrième étage, chambre 431.

− Merci.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur, devant se concentrer pour garder son calme et rester à vitesse humaine. Les dernières nouvelles l'avaient anéanti. Bien qu'il se doutait que son père et sa soeur lui cachait quelque chose, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela. Sa Bella allait mourir. Par sa faute. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il avait seulement voulu la protéger. Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait fait que des erreurs. Comme pour tout ce qui touchait à sa bien aimée, depuis le début.

Il se ressaisit. Le moment n'était pas aux regrets. Devant lui, la porte derrière laquelle il y avait Bella. Bella qui ne voulait plus le voir. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Bella s'angoissait. Après la visite de son père en larmes comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle s'était sentie bouleversée. Et elle avait compris ce qu'impliquerait son choix. Dans tous les cas, elle allait mourir pour ses parents, pour ses amis. Devait-elle vivre et rester éternellement seule et triste, même auprès de celui qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur ? Elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore une fois comme maintenant. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec Edward en restant distante, faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Sa décision était prise. Même si c'était égoïste, elle laisserait le cours normal de la vie faire son effet. Elle ne voulait plus devenir comme eux, comme lui. Elle n'aurait plus affaire avec le surnaturel et emporterait avec elle le secret qu'elle avait gardé si longtemps.

Une infirmière entra. Elle lui sourit légèrement et lui dit :

− Tu as de la visite.

− Qui est-ce ?

− Edward Cullen.

Edward ? Mais que venait-il faire ? Avait-il des remords ?

− Je ne veux pas le voir. Dites que je dors, ou n'importe quoi, il ne doit pas entrer.

− Bella.

Il était déjà là. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi. Il ne l'aimait plus, mais pourquoi cet air si peiné, si triste sur son visage ?

− Edward. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

− Carlisle m'a expliqué. Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Tellement ! Tout est de ma faute.

− Pourquoi t'en veux-tu ? Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Ces mots lui laceraient encore plus le coeur. Se retrouver là, devant lui qui l'avait si brutalement rejetée était plus dur que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, incontrôlables. Cette réaction la conforta dans sa décision. Elle ne pouvait vivre près de lui de cette façon.

− Je... Bella, je crois que tu n'as pas du tout compris mes motivations. Je t'ai quittée pour te protéger, et seulement pour cela. Je t'aime de toute mon âme, celle que je t'ai donné au moment même où j'ai été transformé, avant que tu sois né. Cela je l'ai compris maintenant. Je ne l'ai pas perdue. Je l'ai seulement mise de côté pour te la donner. C'est cette âme que je peux voir dans tes larmes, tes larmes que je ne veux plus faire couler. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je ne veux pas te perdre.

− Ce que tu dis est beau, Edward. Mais je ne peux pas te croire. Je ne parviens même pas à t'en vouloir. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Pourtant je vais mourir sans rien faire, parce que je préfère ça que te voir sans jamais être dans tes bras. Je ne veux plus souffrir comme maintenant. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais, je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais faire de moi, jouer encore un peu puis me laisser de nouveau de côté... Je ne veux pas d'une vie comme cela.

Hormis les larmes qui continuaient de couler sur ses joues, elle était restée impassible pendant toute sa tirade, et Edward senti son coeur se serrer en entendant ses paroles. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, mais il comprenait maintenant qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et qu'elle avait choisi de mourir.

− Je comprends. Dans ce cas je ne te dirais plus que je t'aime, ou que je veux que tu vives. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu meure, mais je sens que je ne pourrais pas regagner ta confiance. Je respecte ta décision, pourtant je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'est plus. Ce que je voulais, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais seulement que tu vives ta vie d'humaine, que tu rencontre un homme qui te rende heureuse. Que tu m'oublie. Et je me rends compte que même le temps n'effacera pas ce que je t'ai fait, puisque nous n'en avons pas assez.

Abandonner. C'était la seule solution. La laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait, puis la suivre. Bella pleurait vraiment maintenant, émue, et si triste pour ce qu'elle allait devoir laisser derrière elle. Edward en aurait probablement fait de même s'il l'avait pu. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui pris la main. Bella sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

− Edward, je veux que tu partes. Va-t-en, vite ! Aller ! s'énerva-t-elle comme il ne bougeait pas, pars !

− Attends un peu, Bella, laisse-moi te regarder une dernière fois.

− Non ! Va-t-en ! Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça...

Sa voix se coupa au milieu de la phrase. Épouvanté, Edward la vit chercher désespérément de l'air, comme si ses poumons étaient bloqués. Elle se mit à tousser, crachant au passage du sang dans sa main plaquée sur sa bouche. Son visage était plus livide encore que d'habitude et ses doigts serraient ceux du jeune homme de toute leur maigre force. Puis, au bout d'une minute qui lui avait semblé être l'éternité, son corps entier se relâcha et sa tête retomba sur les oreillers. Edward écarta sans même avoir besoin de couper son odorat la main toujours crispée sur son visage, rouge vermeille. Il passa un bras sous ses épaules et approcha sa tête de ses lèvres, posant un baiser sur son front. Puis il se recula et resta un instant debout à la regarder. Elle était visiblement évanouie.

− Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule.

− Ça arrive souvent ?

− Plusieurs fois par jours, maintenant. Ça empire au fur et à mesure de la progression de la maladie. Elle est vraiment courageuse, tu sais. Elle ne se plaint jamais, elle n'appelle même pas quand elle les sens arriver. Je ne sais même pas comment elle arrive à tenir.

− Tu sais, je l'aime tellement... Mais j'ai fais trop d'erreurs avec elle. Elle a choisit de ne plus souffrir, et je la comprends. Seulement, j'ai si mal...

− Je suppose qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, et toi aussi. Quel gâchis... Et moi, je parle, et derrière tout cela je me sens si triste, si las. J'ai passé trop de temps sur cette terre pour croire encore que le bonheur est toujours là, à portée de main, que tout le monde peut le trouver. J'étais heureux pour toi, mon fils, quand tu nous l'a présenté. Mais peut-être que cet amour était condamné depuis le début...

− Carlisle, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

− Il y en a une, mais ce sera vraiment douloureux aussi. Je crois pourtant que ça peut la sauver.

− Rien ne peut être pire que ça.


	4. Chapter 4

− Écoute, il faut que tu vienne... Oui, on a besoin de toi... Mais non, je te dis qu'elle est malade... Tu pense que ça va marcher ?... D'accord, merci... A vendredi.

Carlisle raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers sa famille rassemblée dans le salon. Il avaient tous des visages tristes, tout comme lui.

− Il arrivera en fin de semaine. Tu tiendra, Edward ?

− Ça ira. On n'a pas le choix. Il faut prévenir Charlie et Bella.

− Alice, tu peux t'occuper de ça ?

− Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire triste, avant de s'éclipser.

Edward décida de s'éloigner lui aussi pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu. Il pensa à ce qui allait se passer bientôt en démarrant sa voiture. Carlisle avait trouvé la seule solution qui pouvait permettre à Bella de guérir et reprendre une vie normale. Oublier. Oublier ce qu'elle savait des vampires et du surnaturel. Oublier ce qui l'avait blesser au point de vouloir mourir. Oublier son amour.

La jeune fille avait accepté.

Carlisle connaissait un vampire capable d'effacer la mémoire. Bien sûr, il avait fallu expliquer à Charlie ce qui allait se passer, du moins qu'une sorte de médecin qui pratiquait l'hypnose pouvait l'aider. Edward s'était fait à l'idée qu'il allait la perdre de toutes façons, qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse. Mais il souffrait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Il arrêta sa Volvo devant la forêt. Il courut jusqu'à cet endroit qu'il connaissait par coeur maintenant. Cet endroit où tout avait commencé. Sa clairière. Bella n'y reviendrait plus jamais. Elle ne se souviendrait même pas qu'il l'y avait emmenée, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ici. Il se laissa tomber au sol. A genoux au milieu de l'endroit baigné des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année, il sentit sa tristesse immuable l'envahir de nouveau. Bella souffrait de son amour pour lui. Elle désirait oublier.

Edward ne pouvait pas pleurer, mais ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et releva la tête. Alice le regardait avec tristesse.

− Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer à penser à elle comme ça ? Tu as le droit d'abandonner, Edward, personne ne t'en voudra.

− Je sais. Mais j'ai décidé d'assumer enfin tous mes souvenirs. J'ai eu la chance d'être heureux, même si c'était pour un court moment. Je ne veux pas effacer mon bonheur, même si pour le moment j'ai mal. Je veux seulement qu'elle aussi puisse vivre et trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimera d'un amour sain, pur. Et j'espère qu'un jour la douleur s'effacera, et que je ne verrai plus que son sourire...

− Oh, Edward...

Elle le prit dans ses bras, émue. Son courage, sa décision l'impressionnaient vraiment. Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle aimait son frère...

− Bella ? Tu es toujours sûre de toi ?

− Oui. Je suis vraiment désolée, Carlisle. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement. Je ne vous oublierai pas totalement, n'est-ce-pas ?

− Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ne crois pas. Par contre, Edward risque d'être complètement effacé de ta mémoire.

− C'est probablement mieux comme ça, non ?

− Peut-être, Bella, peut-être, répondit le médecin qui n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il s'inquiétait pour son fils, qui se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même.

Edward, justement, entra à ce moment-là. Il faisait son possible pour paraître content de ce qui allait se passer, mais ce n'était pas du tout convaincant. Un coup d'oeil à Bella montra à Carlisle qu'elle n'y croyait pas non plus. Elle avait l'air vraiment peinée.

− Edward.

La situation se passait d'excuse des deux côtés. A cet instant ils souffraient autant l'un que l'autre. Mais seule la jeune fille avait encore la certitude d'une délivrance. Chez les vampires, le temps n'avait jamais rien effacé. Et surtout pas la douleur.

− Il arrive. Tu es prête ?

− Je...

Les larmes envahissaient les joues de la jeune humaine. Elle baissa la tête pour se donner du courage et acquiesça.

− Bien. Pardon, Bella, de n'avoir pu te protéger. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté.

− Que...

− Adieu.

Il sortit à toute vitesse, pour aller s'effondrer dans le couloir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses épaules se secouaient en sanglots silencieux. C'est ainsi que le trouva Andrew, le vampire qui devait accomplir ce qu'Edward redoutait tant. Comprenant cette douleur qu'il avait vu tant de fois sur les visages des personnes à qui il avait fait "profiter" son pouvoir, il le laissa, n'essayant même pas de le relever. Il entra dans la chambre à son tour.

Sans un mot, il se plaça devant Bella, attendant son approbation, et elle lui fit un petit signe de tête à travers ses larmes. Il posa sa main sur ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, le corps de la jeune fille se relâcha doucement de la tension qui l'habitait et retomba. Elle s'était évanouie. Andrew soupira et s'écarta.

− Tout ça pour une humaine... Franchement, Carlisle, si je ne t'admirais pas tant, je me demanderais vraiment si tu n'est pas devenu fou.

− Les humains ne sont pas si différents de nous, quelque part. Elle a plus souffert que toi ou moi dans toute notre existence.

− Quand même... Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais avoir assez de retenue pour t'attacher à eux. Travailler dans un hôpital...

− Edward est meilleur que moi maintenant.

− C'est possible ?

− Elle est sa chanteuse, répondit le médecin avec un signe de tête vers Bella toujours inconsciente.

− Vraiment ? Je vois. Et il l'aime, vu son état.

− Oui. Trop. Bon, je crois qu'on devrait vraiment sortir, si elle se réveille...

Dans le couloir Edward n'avait pas bougé, prostré. Carlisle l'aida à se relever et, comme il ne semblait pas tenir debout, le soutint jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'ils rentraient à la villa et alla se recroqueviller dans un coin dès la porte ouverte. Esmée se précipita vers lui.

Edward passa les jours suivants allongé sur son lit à regarder le plafond. Alice restait la plupart du temps auprès de lui, et Carlisle oscillait entre l'hôpital et la maison, donnant les nouvelles. Bella était toujours alitée mais se remettait doucement, sans aucun souvenir de son ancien petit ami. Un matin Carlisle annonça :

− Bella sort demain. Alice, Emmett, vous pouvez aller la chercher, Jasper aussi si tu t'en sens le courage. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tous les souvenirs de sa proximité avec notre famille puisqu'elle s'est remise à m'appeler docteur. Donc faîtes très attention à ce que vous dîtes. Edward...

− J'irai aussi. Mais je resterai à l'écart.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis les évènements. Il avait tourné les yeux vers eux et s'assit sur son lit. Tout le monde le regarda, et Alice sourit. Il se remettrait. Un jour.

− Alice ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Oh, vous aussi ! Merci d'être venus.

− Le plaisir est pour nous. Je vois que tu as l'air remise.

− Oui. Tout va bien. Ça fait du bien de voir enfin le jour.

− Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

− J'emménage à Jacksonville. Ma mère veut absolument que je finisse le lycée là-bas.

− Tu pars quand ?

− Dans une dizaine de jours, le temps de faire mes valises et mes adieux.

− Bella, intervint Carlisle. Je crois que ton père s'impatiente.

En effet, Charlie se tenait non loin, appuyé sur le capot de la voiture de police, et tapait du pied par terre avec agacement.

− Oui, je vais y aller. Merci pour tout, docteur, vraiment. Alice, tu veux passer cet après-midi ?

− Oui, bien sûr.

− Bon, allez, dit joyeusement Emmett. A bientôt, Bella. On reste en contact, hein ?

− Oui, bien sûr. Au revoir Jasper, Emmett. Edward.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et lui serra la main.

− A bientôt, Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà l'épilogue... Merci aux revieweurs et à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire...

* * *

Cela faisait quatre ans. Les Cullen avaient quitté Forks depuis longtemps, Edward avait peu à peu réussi à reprendre une vie normale, du moins autant que peut l'être celle d'un vampire. Il était toujours seul et des personnes le connaissant bien comme sa famille auraient pu distinguer la profonde mélancolie qui l'habitait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, ses prunelles étaient peut-être un peu plus ternes et son rire plus rare. Il ne cherchait pas la compagnie mais l'acceptait si on la lui proposait. Il ne se mêlait plus aux humains et n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec qui que ce soit depuis bien longtemps. Le nom de Bella n'était plus mentionné dans la famille et personne n'avait reparlé des longs mois où il n'avait pas dit un mot, en permanence plongé dans ses pensées morbides.

Ce jour là, ce fut dans un hasard total qu'il tomba sur une scène dont il se rappellerait toujours. Il était revenu à Forks pour quelques heures, désirant se rendre une dernière fois dans sa clairière pour faire enfin le deuil de son amour. Maintenant qu'il parvenait à vivre à nouveau, il avait décidé d'enterrer une fois pour toutes ses souvenirs tristes. Pour ne garder que ce sourire qui l'enchantait toujours autant malgré le temps. Ce jour était l'anniversaire du jour où tout avait basculé. Le jour où il l'avait pour la première fois amenée ici.

Il s'était arrêté dans la rue en entendant une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

− Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis ma maladie. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

− Moi aussi, renchérit une autre voix, également familière. Tu es venue voir ton père, non ?

− Oui. Je dois lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui présenter mon fiancé.

− Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment te marier ?

− Eh oui ! Il faut croire que tout arrive !

− Félicitations !

− Merci, Angela.

− Comment est-il ?

− Gentil, attentionné. Je suis vraiment amoureuse.

− Je suis contente pour toi. On continuera à s'écrire, même quand tu sera en Europe, hein ?

− Oui, évidemment. Et je ne sais pas si nous allons y rester longtemps, tu sais. Mais ça lui tient à coeur, et ça me fait plaisir aussi. Par contre, moi et l'italien...

− Tu y seras heureuse, j'en suis sûre. Tu verras, c'est un pays magnifique !

− Tu as raison. Oh, le lycée n'a même pas changé !

− Eh non, il faut croire que certaines choses resteront toujours les mêmes. Ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre de revenir ici maintenant ?

− Ah, tout cela me rappelle bien des souvenirs ! Il paraît que les Cullen ont quitté la ville ?

− Oui, il y a plus de trois ans, maintenant. Ils t'ont suivi de peu, en fait.

− C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé aller les saluer. Ils ont fait énormément de choses pour moi. Et puis, tu sais combien Edward me plaisait. Malheureusement ça n'a jamais été réciproque...

− Eh, Bella, je croyais que tu étais fiancée !

Elle partit d'un rire clair et doux. Edward qui avait assisté à l'échange prudemment dissimulé par un buisson sentit l'émotion le submerger. Ainsi, sa Bella allait se marier. Il la détailla un instant. Elle avait un peu changé, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et son ventre légèrement arrondi, mais elle souriait comme autrefois. Elle posa la main sur la proéminence qui dépassait de son T-shirt et sourit. Elle était heureuse.

− Oui, félicitations, murmura-t-il en s'éclipsant doucement.


End file.
